


Тот, кого я жду

by EstateGiallo



Category: Farsantes
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ты просто встречаешь своего человека и это становится единственным, что имеет значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m.

То, что когда слишком больно, сознание раздваивается, он заметил давно, еще в детстве. Ребенком он часто подхватывал простуду, с медициной в их местечке было практически никак, и он хорошо помнил, как целыми днями лежал в своей комнате в поту и лихорадке, а по вечерам с работы возвращалась мать и приносила молоко. Почему-то она считала его панацеей от всех бед. Хосе молоко не любил, но маминого прихода ждал. Ему казалось, что как только она зайдет в его комнату, эта ужасная боль, выкручивающая ноги и руки, прекратится и все сразу станет хорошо. И иногда это действительно как будто случалось.

Но в тот вечер боль была особенно сильной. Он корчился в судорогах и орал, и, наверное, выглядело это так ужасно, что мама, как он уже понял намного позднее, до смерти перепугалась. Она вцепилась в его руку и, склонившись над ним, начала громко нести всякую чушь — что он должен поскорее выздороветь, и что в воскресенье они пойдут на именины тетушки Надин и будут есть там глазурные пряники, и ему даже разрешат набить ими карманы, когда они пойдут домой, и что надо на его костюм специально пришить еще один карман. 

А он думал — ну господи, ну какая же это ерунда! Разве его может волновать праздник у тетушки Надин и пряники, когда так больно?! И он пытался, пытался это как-то до мамы донести, но тогда он еще не умел говорить (научился почему-то очень поздно, годам к шести), а она не слушала его и почти кричала, и в этот момент, собственно, и случилось то, что случилось — он вдруг обнаружил себя парящим под потолком, с недоумением взирающим на маленькое тельце, которое бестолково металось в кроватке. 

Вот и сейчас — одна его половина, несомненно, сидела на холодном и грязном полу в гараже, истекая кровью (6 косых порезов на животе и груди), а вторая — вторая словно находилась в аккуратном, почти стерильном кабинете (ничего лишнего, как он всегда любил), за столом, и равнодушно вписывала детали происходящего в большое досье. 

И в тот момент, когда здоровенный кулак в очередной раз впечатался в его лицо, а тяжелый ботинок ударил между ног, сминая яйца и член, превращая их в кровавое месиво — сгусток пульсирующей боли, его сознание будто отмотало пленку назад и замедлило просмотр, чтобы он мог исследовать подробности. Первый преступник — человек невысокого роста и рыхлого телосложения, страдает одышкой. Особые приметы — короткий указательный палец. На пальце перстень с изумрудом квадратной огранки, при соприкосновении с лицом потерпевшего вызвал рассечение скулы. Второй преступник — средний рост, спортивное телосложение, особые приметы — татуированные религиозные символы и змея, обвивающая кинжал. 

Да, именно так, а то, что змея в данном случае обозначала клятву убить полицейского или представителя власти, было деталью уже почти лишней. Почти — потому что сознание все-таки отметило ее. И Хосе, непонятно какой, тот, что корчился, точнее, насколько позволяли веревки, пытался корчиться на полу, или тот, что сидел в кабинете, или какой-то третий, которого он не знал, но существование которого на всякий случай допускал тоже, подумал, что ему все равно, случится это сегодня или десять лет спустя. На свете было немного вещей, которых он боялся, и смерть не входила в их число. 

Когда-то в детстве он просыпался по ночам и плакал от того, что боялся умереть, но потом это прошло. Мало ли чего он тогда на самом деле боялся. Например, пауков, которые жили под крышей сарая. Или что кто-нибудь сунет ему в портфель ядовитую жабу, и она выпрыгнет оттуда прямо при учительнице. А еще боялся, когда начинался дождь. Ведь именно тогда на свет выползали монстры, в другое время прятавшиеся в трещинах фундамента или под корягами в заброшенной части сада. 

Став постарше, он боялся уже других вещей. Например, того, что мама очень расстроится, когда узнает про его ориентацию. Так оно в конце концов и произошло. Только расстроилась мама не потому, что ей было стыдно перед соседями, как он предполагал, а потому что она очень его любила и хотела ему счастья, а ей казалось, что с его ориентацией подходящую пару так просто не найдешь. «Надеюсь, однажды ты переступишь порог этого дома, сынок, и скажешь — вот мой парень, я люблю его, он любит меня, и у нас все, как у людей». 

И в каком-то смысле она оказалась права. Или это Хосе оказался слишком разборчив? Но как можно быть не разборчивым?! В этом смысле для него всегда было все просто. Он должен быть лучшим. В классе, в школьной футбольной команде, в университете, в профессии. И человек, которого он полюбит, тоже будет лучшим. Иначе нельзя. Просто потому, что у таких, как он, и не бывает иначе. 

Лет до тридцати он так и жил с этой уверенностью — что однажды все произойдет. Однажды он встретит того самого человека и сразу поймет, что тот — его. Про реакцию второй стороны Хосе почему-то никогда не задумывался. Возможно, ему подспудно всегда казалось, что любые отношения, — это как у отца с матерью: встретились на перроне в чужом городе на несколько секунд, за эти несколько секунд что-то поняли, разошлись по своим поездам и потом разыскали друг друга, чтоб встретиться уже навсегда. И прожили в любви и согласии все, что отвел Господь. В горе и в радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и в здравии, и что там еще говорят, когда вступают в брак.

К тридцати годам эта уверенность на некоторое время дала сбой. Бастионы Хосе не устояли перед страстностью и напором Пабло. Его юный сосед-дизайнер только что серенады под окном не пел, с энтузиазмом взялся работать в благотворительной столовой и, правду сказать, однообразие серых будней действительно разбавлял. Однако с каждым днем их связи Хосе все больше убеждался, что этот человек — не тот. По инерции они продержались еще года два, пока Пабло наконец не осознал, что Хосе подходит ему еще меньше, чем он — Хосе. 

После этого оставалось только ждать, не отвлекаясь ни на какие посторонние предметы, и на второй год ожидания оно все-таки произошло. Один взгляд на Грациани — и Хосе пропал. Потому что этот человек — точно был его. И это невозможно было объяснить, но, увидев его, Хосе почувствовал себя так, как будто свершилось некое предназначение, и то, что в его жизни до сих пор еще оставалось неясным, вдруг обрело совершенно четкие очертания и сформировалось в единственно верную цель. 

Разумеется, он не строил иллюзий. Грациани был нервным и сложным, как магнит притягивал проблемы и создавал их для других, и даже просто идти рядом с ним уже означало подвергать себя риску. Но находиться рядом с ним, подставлять ему плечо и прикрывать его спину было для Хосе примерно так же правильно, как работать в благотворительной столовой. И с самой первой минуты он знал, что будет с Грациани до конца. 

И он был. С каждым шагом ступая на все более скользкую дорогу, он шел бок о бок вперед. Он знал, чем это может кончиться — смертью или тюрьмой, развалом карьеры и публичным позором. И все же — ни минуты не сожалел. 

И даже когда его похитили, набросив на голову грязный мешок и затолкав в багажник машины, самая первая мысль его была не о себе — о том, что он не закончил дело, а Грациани, оставшийся теперь еще и без Бето, не справится без него.


	2. Chapter 2

Удар в область печени. Удар в область ребер. Удар в область живота. Психологический портрет второго преступника — не уверен в себе, неустойчив, чрезвычайно зависим от мнения других людей. 

— А он похож на того мальчика, как там его? Санчо? Которого ты пялил в Сальте? 

— Заткнись!

— Так, придурки, отбой! А то перестараетесь. Шефу он нужен живым. И уберите его отсюда — шеф не въедет!

Хосе, вернувшийся из кабинета под потолок, взирал равнодушно на то, как безвольное и, кажется, бессознательное тело сломанной куклой проволокли из одной части гаража в другую, бросили на кучу засаленного тряпья, пару раз пнули. Одна нога куклы была согнута под очень странным углом, будто бы даже в двух местах. Внезапно Хосе почувствовал жалость. Недоразумение в окровавленных джинсах, волосы слиплись, левого глаза не видать. Неудачник, одним словом, — ни в карьере не преуспел, ни в любви. И свидетелей упустил, и бандитов. И сам попался — глупее некуда. Задумался про своего Грациани и не посмотрел вовремя по сторонам. 

Кажется, что самое место тебе тут. В детстве мечтал стать художником, рисовал чудесных драконов, так бы сейчас и работал в мастерской у тети Риты, писал бы картины на заказ и делал витражи. Но лучший — это непременно серьезный, это очень сильный, тот, кто на стороне власти и закона, а может быть, и сам закон. Вот и стал им, и помогал всем, и спасал всех, и в первую очередь своего Грациани, а самого кто спасет? Грациани, наверное, и в голову не придет, что с тобой что-то случилось, у него ухажер блондин, и будто ты не знаешь, глупый, что Грациани с ним уже вторую неделю спит. Притворяешься, что это ничего не значит, мол, только для тела, и что лучше для таких нужд он, чем ты. Ждешь все, что твоя очередь настанет. Только не настанет — здесь тебя убьют, и закопают где-нибудь здесь же. 

А потом и Грациани твой пропадет, сожрет его братец его Мигель. Сожрет и не подавится, с потрохами. Эх, как бы дотянуться сейчас до Гильермо, думал Хосе, дотянуться, рассказать, показать… Но сознание металось под потолком и даже в кабинет теперь не выходило — нечего было отмечать, ушли бандиты, свет погасили и ушли. 

Да и дотянешься — ночь сейчас, вдруг увидишь его там, в руках другого? Ну и что?! Что за чушь! Какой там другой?! Пусть хоть десяток других! Это же Грациани — твой. Твой! И — дотянулся ли на самом деле или почудилось? На несколько секунд увидел Гильермо — тот сполз с кровати, по счастью, со своей, пошел вниз, на кухню, делать кофе, разыскивая по дороге телефон.

Очнулся Хосе от того, что ему плеснули чем-то в лицо. Может быть, и водой, но, кажется, что все-таки не водой, а какой-то едкой гадостью. Глаза щипало, да и все равно — рассмотреть что-то, кроме бьющего в них света, было невозможно. 

Да и не нужно было, он и так почувствовал — в нескольких метрах от него стоял Мигель. Волны холодной, торжествующей, ненависти расходились по гаражу кругами. А потом Хосе услышал, как тот смеется. 

— Еще один сердечный друг моего брата, очередная его жертва. Я тебя предупреждал, Миллер, не становись мне поперек дороги. Ну, и стоило это того? — Мигель плюнул ему в лицо. 

Хосе, впрочем, и в таком, неразъединенном, состоянии было все равно. Относительно плевка, конечно, все равно. Упоминание Гильермо отдалось душевной болью — оказывается, он мог еще ее чувствовать, как местами чувствовал и тело. 

— Думаешь, Гильермо это оценит? — продолжал издеваться Мигель. — Он сначала своего компаньона сожрал, сейчас тебя сожрал, потом блондинчика сожрет. — Он хохотнул.

Хосе молчал. Если существовал хоть крошечный шанс для него выжить, то лучше было не провоцировать зверя. А что до того, оценит — не оценит Гильермо, то момент малодушия уже прошел. Да, его, Хосе, любовь именно такая. Не оценит тот… что ж, это не его, Хосе, дело — судить.

Вспомнилось вдруг Всевидящее око на фасаде кафедрального собора, — Хосе было восемь, когда мама привезла его в Сальту повидаться с ее родней. «Это глаз Бога, сынок, он все видит. Добрые ли, злые дела люди творят». 

Мигель между тем продолжал распинаться:   
— Только сколько бы вас ни было вокруг него, я вас всех уничтожу. И до блондинчика очередь дойдет. А пока покажем дорогому Гильермо, что бывает с теми, кто ему помогает. И не торопитесь, ребята, пусть помучается! Пусть еще поживет день-другой. Не нужно, чтоб он умирал слишком быстро. 

После торжественной речи Мигель со своими подручными ушел в дом, и Хосе минут на двадцать оставили в покое. Если он, конечно, был еще в состоянии правильно оценивать время. Левый глаз не видел, голова трещала — помимо кулачных упражнений, его пару раз крепко прикладывали к цементному полу. Лежал, точнее полусидел, он по-прежнему на той куче тряпья, куда его отволокли ночью. Сейчас явно уже прошло несколько часов — в треугольное окошко над дверью гаража пробивались тусклые рассветные лучи. От тряпок до тошноты несло бензином. Он попробовал, не удастся ли ослабить веревки, но, должно быть, их завязали слишком туго — руки распухли и не слушались вообще. Попытка подняться окончилась тем, что Хосе опять свалился в ту же кучу, и на этот раз — лицом. Правда, от запахов его наконец вырвало, и чуть-чуть стало полегче. Он перевернулся и оставшееся время пролежал, глядя в потолок и безуспешно пытаясь раздвоить сознание. Однако на этот раз у него не получилось. Видимо, притерпелся и боль уже не казалась такой сильной. 

Потом вернулся Мигель, брезгливо тронул его носком ботинка, довольно похихикал, сел в машину и уехал. К Хосе подошли все те же два бандита. Он слышал, что где-то по гаражу ходил и третий, но повернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть его, не мог. 

— Нет, не похож он на Санчо, — сказал тот, что был с татуировками. 

— Ну так сейчас будет похож, — хихикнул рыхлый. — В самом деле, что еще с ним делать целых два дня? Он через час загнется. И так сколько крови потерял. 

Должно быть все же, от боли Хосе отупел настолько, что не сразу понял, что происходит. А может, он ждал каких-то изощренных издевательств, пыток, и это — самое простое, самое банальное, — ему даже в голову не пришло. Он не понимал, когда его опять опрокидывали вниз лицом в тряпье, и не понимал, пока на нем разрезали джинсы. И даже тогда, когда грубые руки легли на его ягодицы, а чье-то колено вклинилось между ног, он тоже еще не мог поверить. А потом… потом все, что обещали ему на остаток дня, уже не имело значения. 

И когда, наигравшись с ним, подонки ушли спать, а его снова рвало на куче тряпья (хотя давно уже было нечем рвать), и сознание вновь пыталось раздваиваться, ибо на этот раз другая, не физическая боль, тоже была невыносимой, он как мог удерживал второго Хосе здесь, вместе с собой, на грязном полу. Потому что знал — теперь Гильермо находить его нельзя. Он выдержит что угодно — но не то, что тот увидит его таким.


	3. Chapter 3

Гильермо проснулся и, цепляясь за первые попавшиеся поверхности, кое-как встал с кровати. В комнате было темно. Он ненавидел просыпаться вот так среди ночи. И вдвое ненавидел делать это в чужих квартирах. Да еще этот сон!..

Он кое-как напялил джинсы и вышел в кухню. Питьевой воды в пределах досягаемости не оказалось, пришлось наливать из-под крана. И это — привкус хлора — он ненавидел тоже. Но не пить было нельзя, рот как будто даже стягивало от сухости. Может, у него аллергия на слюну Франко или что-то такое еще?.. Аллергия на Франко…

Гильермо вздрогнул от отвращения, вспомнив ощущение языка Франко во рту. А тот как будто заметил, что ему это не нравится, и наоборот, старался целовать как можно больше — утверждал свои права. Когда Гильермо думал про секс с ним, ему на ум приходила гравюра Дюрера «Самсон, разрывающий пасть льва». Причем львом в данном случае выступал чаще он, Гильермо. Но в целом ему было все равно. Франко зачем-то надо побеждать. А дикий, животный, и порой очень стыдный, секс — хорошее средство забыться, сбросить напряжение. То, что нужно. 

Противно, конечно, временами — от всего сразу, и порой кажется, что это даже хуже, чем все эти приключения в Росарио. Тогда выбирал, по крайней мере, тех, кто привлекал физически. А тут словно пошел на какую-то слишком неравную сделку с собственным телом. Даже запах Франко был отталкивающим, и Гильермо просто старался перетерпеть, не думать. Не все ли равно, в конце концов, кто тебя трахает, если трахает умело? А если после остается боль, любая, что физическая, что душевная, — так пусть лучше эта, чем та, которая живет с ним все эти месяцы. 

И, в конце концов, не к Хосе же было за этим идти…

Хосе даже представить на месте Франко было немыслимо. Тот определенно заслуживал лучшего. И обращения, и человека. 

Что же за дрянь ему снилась? Гильермо оперся обеими руками на стол и попытался вспомнить, но ничего не выходило. Только это отвратительное, удушающее предчувствие опасности… беды. 

Он сходил за пиджаком и, вынув мобильник, зажав его в руке. Половина второго ночи. Звонить Хосе сейчас?! Только потому, что ему, Гильермо, понимаете ли, приснился дурной сон?! Хосе и так перенапрягался ради него в последние дни. На основной работе его, наверное, видели куда реже. Но…

Он вдруг так четко вспомнил это предчувствие, которое мучило его, когда Педро пошел к Камиле. Да, пусть Хосе его пошлет, но он должен знать, он должен узнать, в порядке ли тот, прямо сейчас. Гильермо нажал на кнопку, чтобы выбрать «Контакты», и обнаружил несколько пропущенных звонков от Маркоса. Последний — полчаса назад. Что еще за?!

Он нажал на ответный вызов. 

— Где ты? — срывающимся голосом сказал Маркос. — У нас проблемы! Хосе похитили. 

Нет! Только не это! Нет!

Сердце застучало так редко и глухо, что стало понятно: вот сейчас Маркос скажет еще пару слов — и оно остановится. 

— Роло видел, как его похитили, записал номер машины. Мы все у Габриэлы. Не знаем, стоит ли сообщать в полицию. Ты понимаешь, что если за этим стоит Мигель, то они его… 

Конечно, он понимал. Еще как понимал! 

Гильермо бросился в прихожую, на ходу натягивая пиджак. 

Франко, щурясь от яркого света, вышел из комнаты:   
— Ты куда? Что произошло?

И, выслушав, сам кинулся одеваться:   
— Я с тобой!  
\----------------------

В глаза друг другу никто не смотрел. Габриэла всхлипывала. Соня молча разносила кофе. 

— А если они не будут выдвигать требования? Если похитили специально, чтобы?.. — Маркос остановился.

— Чтобы что?! — рявкнул Гильермо. — Чтобы что?! Давай уже называть вещи своими именами. Хосе не нужен сейчас никому, кроме Мигеля, да и то только в связи со мной. Это ты, Маркос, хотел сказать?

— Ладно, ладно, — примиряюще сказал тот. — Пока ты ехал, мы пробили машину. Номера, конечно, они поменяли, но в базе засветилось кое-что похожее. — Маркос покосился на Эрнесто, который сидел на диване рядом с Габи. Должно быть, эти сведения были его заслугой. — Машина взята напрокат по поддельным документам, но есть подозрение, что тип, который ими пользуется, — Начо Галло, проходил у нас по делу того еврея из Уругвая пять лет назад.

— Я помню. 

— Галло две недели назад вышел из тюрьмы. Роло его описал точь-в-точь. Похоже, Галло действует вместе со своим старым дружком, который был тогда свидетелем. 

— Боже мой! Боже мой! — Гильермо опомнился только тогда, когда понял, что произнес это вслух. Конечно, это был Мигель, больше было некому собирать под свое крыло всех когда-либо обиженных им, Гильермо. А если это Мигель, то нечего и рассчитывать — Хосе, должно быть, уже мертв. А если каким-то чудом жив, то подавать в розыск — только провоцировать бандитов на убийство. 

Он сел на стул, сдавил лоб рукой. В голову не приходило ни одной мысли. 

— А Мигель координирует все это? — спросил Франко. 

Все посмотрели друг на друга. Воцарилась тишина.

— Если он куда-то ездил, заправлялся и платил картой, это можно отследить по банковской сети, — сказал наконец Франко. 

— Пока ты это отследишь, Хосе убьют, — буркнул Маркос. — Если уже не убили. 

Габриэла закрыла рот рукой и зарыдала, уткнувшись в плечо Эрнесто. Тот погладил ее по спине. 

— Нет гарантии, что они не сделали это в городе, — тихо сказал Гильермо. 

Все посмотрели друг на друга еще раз. 

— Как? Как вы себе это представляете? — воскликнул Гильермо.

— Ну, теоретически… — начал Маркос.

— Теоретически, практически — как?! Дома? По дороге на работу? На работе у всех на глазах?! 

— Бето… — заикнулся было Маркос.

— Бето нет! — почти в истерике выкрикнул Гильермо. — Кто пойдет похищать Мигеля?! Ты? Я? Франко? Эрнесто? Может быть, Габриэла?! — сбавляя тон, издевательски спросил он. 

— Если Хосе жив, похоже, это наш единственный шанс, — тихо сказал Франко. 

— Ребята, если только это не ловушка для нас!

— Они не знают, что был свидетель похищения, — покачал головой Маркос. — Роло прятался за кустами в соседнем дворе, за подружкой следил. И они пока не знают, что мы знаем. Время еще есть. 

— Или нет. — Гильермо отвернулся. — Маркос, твоя приятельница Ла Викторика… мы можем хоть как-то заинтересовать ее установить прослушку на Мигеля? Но так, чтобы они не объявляли Хосе в розыск официально?

— Я попробую, — сказал тот. — Но скорее всего, не получится. 

— Я утром попробую связаться с бандитами, попробую что-то выяснить через них. И у… Мигеля. 

— А сейчас? — спросил Эрнесто.

— Сейчас? — Гильермо обвел взглядом комнату. Другое место, другое время, и даже люди новые, но… проклятое дежа вю. — Сейчас, — ответил он тихо, — ждать.   
\-------------------------------------------------

Домой он вернулся в восьмом часу вечера. Франко настоял, чтобы пойти с ним. Гильермо не хотел, но сил отказываться не было. Хосе объявили в розыск еще с утра. Мигель позвонил Гильермо сам, не упустил случая проехаться по тому, что «с людьми около тебя всегда что-то случается». 

Гильермо спросил его, чего он хочет. Мигель, соответственно, ответил: «Чтобы ты страдал, как страдал я». «Шеф» Мигеля сказал, что никакого отношения к происходящему не имеет, что его интересуют деньги и выгодные дела, а это не его дела. 

Единственное, что удалось сделать — еще с утра действительно установили прослушку, но по известным им номерам Мигель совершал звонки исключительно безобидные. 

Ожидание было невыносимым. После бессонной ночи и напряженного дня болели глаза. 

На крыльце Гильермо споткнулся и, наверное, упал бы, если бы Франко не поддержал его. Махнув рукой, Гильермо сел на ступеньку. Франко устроился рядом с ним, вытащил сигарету. 

— Он тебе нравится, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал он. 

Гильермо промолчал. 

— Он тебе нравится, — повторил Франко и горько рассмеялся. — Именно поэтому ты спишь со мной. Он слишком хорош для тебя, да? 

Гильермо вздохнул:   
— Ты собираешься выяснять отношения сейчас? 

— Отношения, которых нет? Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты отворачиваешь от меня лицо, Гильермо?!

— О-о-о. Франко, ты вообще понимаешь, что он сейчас может быть… 

Он отвернулся. Что сделать? Ну что сделать? Что?!

Действительно похитить Мигеля? Так он пока неизвестно где еще находится… Дома его нет. И в прошлый раз это кончилось понятно чем. 

Гильермо закрыл лицо руками. Лицо Хосе стояло перед его глазами. Ребенок, думал Гильермо, такой же ребенок, как и Педро, совсем еще мальчик…

Зазвонил телефон. Это оказался Маркос. 

— У меня плохие новости, — сказал он. — Галло час назад выловили из канала в Кордове.

— Я понял. 

Гильермо закончил звонок, и тут же пришла смс: «Пошарь слева от крыльца». Франко с расширившимися глазами прочитал ее вместе с Гильермо. Они переглянулись. Франко вскочил, сделал шаг в сторону, разглядывая траву, и, подняв, протянул Гильермо подмокший плотный конверт.

Внутри было что-то жесткое, похожее на диск. Гильермо стал вскрывать конверт, на всякий случай отодвинув от лица, и вдруг застыл от ужаса — намокший картон прорвался, диск остался в его руках, а в траву посыпались, один за другим, человеческие ногти.


	4. Chapter 4

Ноутбук был в спальне. Перед тем, как вставить в него диск, Гильермо секунду помедлил. 

— Там требования, — напомнил Франко, стоявший за его спиной.

— Да.

Нет, у него даже руки не тряслись. Требования означали — жив, а ногти — не пальцы. Жив. Вот только в каком виде… 

Против ожиданий на диске оказались звуковые файлы. Гильермо оглянулся на Франко, который, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран, и открыл первый. 

— Да что же ты молчишь, красавчик? — с досадой спросил чей-то писклявый голос. — Нет, так не пойдет! Шеф сказал, ты должен кричать. Перевернем-ка тебя! 

Послышался какой-то непонятный звук, похожий то ли на шлепок, то ли на удар хлыстом, и вслед за ним раздались вскрик и протяжный, беспомощный стон. Его тут же перекрыл хохот. 

Когда он смолк, послышался новый стон, и еще, и еще. 

Потом второй подонок, тоже со странным голосом, похожим на женский, сказал:   
— Давай-ка вот эту! Этот прокуроришки насиживают такие твердые задницы в своих кабинетах, что им нужно вставлять кое-что потолще. 

Комнату прорезал отчаянный, полный муки крик. 

Файл закончился. Гильермо упал на кровать. От боли в груди он еле мог дышать. Франко сбегал в ванную и принес стакан с водой. Гильермо плеснул себе в лицо и открыл следующий файл.

А потом еще один. И еще. Они прослушали все шесть файлов до конца. Последний, вероятно, записывали, когда Хосе рвали ногти. Слышно было, как он то и дело терял сознание, но подонки упорно приводили его в себя. Закончился файл дружным хохотом и очередным истошным воплем. 

 

— И никаких требований, — почти спокойно сказал Гильермо. — Никаких.

— По крайней мере он жив, — отозвался Франко. 

— Возможно, уже нет. 

Он оглянулся — спальня расплывалась перед глазами. Дыхания теперь хватало, но боль в груди сделалась еще резче. 

Франко встал:   
— Тебе надо выпить.

— Нет. Мы должны поехать к Маркосу — может, он узнает кого-то по голосам.

— Гильермо, — устало сказал Франко, — никого из них невозможно узнать по голосам. Они обработаны в специальной программе для голосовых розыгрышей. 

— Манеру речи и особые словечки невозможно скрыть. Давай прослушаем еще раз.

Внизу хлопнули дверью и послышались голоса — Фабиан с Валерией вернулись из кино. 

— Кажется, здесь не стоит, — бросил Франко. — В машине послушаешь. Пошли. И захвати бренди или виски, что там у тебя есть, потому что ты вряд ли поможешь Хосе, если у тебя случится инфаркт.   
\-------------------------------

На этот раз собрались у Эрнесто. Гильермо даже представить себе не мог, чтобы Габриэла услышала что-то подобное. От виски боль притупилась. 

— Этот тип с писклявым голосом, — сказал Маркос, когда они прослушали первую запись. — Он мне кажется знакомым. 

— Кажется, это Лука Пасколи по прозвищу Красавчик, — Эрнесто потер губы согнутым указательным пальцем, — сел, вроде, в 2006-м году за хранение героина. Был подручным в банде поляка Быковского, но это доказать не удалось.

— Еще бы удалось, — пробормотал Гильермо. 

Эрнесто кинул на него понимающий взгляд:   
— Ты был его адвокатом?!

— Стратегию защиты разрабатывал. — Гильермо вытер пот со лба. — Кое-кому был должен.

— А где Пасколи, там и его дружок Бонфало. Странно, что у них на тебя зуб, — сказал Маркос. — Если бы не ты, они бы сейчас загремели за распространение и пытки и таким легким сроком не отделались бы. 

— Маркос, ты всерьез полагаешь, что это меня сейчас может волновать?! — Гильермо потряс ноутбуком. — Вот после этого меня то, что я кого-то так или не так защищал, может волновать?!

— Вопросов два, — подытожил Франко. — Что этих двоих связывает с Мигелем? Где они сейчас? 

— Быковского убили два года назад, — заметил Маркос. — Если эти двое продолжили заниматься наркотой, они вполне могли быть под крылом Моравия, а от него перейти к Муньосу. 

Все посмотрели на Гильермо. 

Он демонстративно достал телефон и вышел в кухню, как следует прикрыв за собой дверь. Перед тем, как набрать номер, высунулся в окно — глотнуть воздуха. Крики Хосе до сих пор стояли в ушах. Если Муньос открестится и сейчас, значит, Хосе будет обречен на смерть. Надо сформулировать — нет, ни в коем случае не просьбу — предложение, требование так, чтобы не оставить тому ни единого шанса. 

Господи, если ты есть, если тебя хоть сколько-нибудь есть…

— Банда Быковского работает на тебя, — сказал Гильермо, когда Муньос ответил ему. — Я защищал их в 2006-м году, и у меня на руках есть все свидетельства, чтобы засадить их пожизненно.

Муньос подумал. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Вернуть офис? 

— Я хочу своего друга Хосе Миллера живым. Хочу, чтобы ты сдал Пасколи и Бонфало. И я обещаю, что если Хосе не вернется, — Гильермо вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь сдержать себя, — если Хосе не вернется, я натравлю на вас всех, кто еще остался некоррумпированным в судебной системе Буэнос-Айреса, я натравлю на вас прессу, я посажу всех твоих людей и сделаю так, что никому из вас никогда не будет покоя. 

В трубке воцарилось молчание. Муньос думал, наверное, минуты три.

— Мой человек перезвонит тебе через полчаса. И не повышай на меня голос, не надо. 

На том конце раздались короткие гудки. Гильермо аккуратно положил телефон на подоконник и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. 

Скрипнула дверь и в кухню вошел Франко. Посмотрел на него внимательно и вышел. 

Следующие сорок минут просидели, практически не разговаривая друг с другом. Франко и Эрнесто сбрасывали в пепельницу один окурок за другим. Эрнесто то и дело принимался стучать по клавиатуре ноутбука, видимо, предпринимая какие-то розыски.

А потом телефон Гильермо все-таки зазвонил. 

— Пасколи и Бонфало я тебе не могу сдать, сам с ними разберусь, — сказал Муньос. — Прокурор твой живой. Сейчас позвонит мой человек, скажет, откуда ты его заберешь. Выполнения основной договоренности жду. — И отключился. 

— Жив, — прошептал Гильермо еле слышно. 

— Жив, — отозвался Маркос и схватился за галстук. 

Эрнесто выдохнул и захлопнул ноутбук. 

Гильермо посмотрел на телефон в своих руках, потом на Франко и, как последняя истеричка, зарыдал, с готовностью уткнувшись в подставленное ему плечо.


	5. Chapter 5

Казалось, что ночь не закончится никогда. Боль дергала тело — везде, везде снаружи и везде внутри, но сознание раздваиваться отказывалось. Тот, кто сидел в кабинете, превратился в равнодушный голос со стороны, но совсем перетечь в бесплотное не получалось. Да и зачем? Теперь-то зачем? Поскорее бы все закончилось… 

Хосе так и лежал на куче тряпья, точнее, наполовину скатился теперь с нее на холодный пол, а перевернуться и забраться обратно уже не было сил. Голос где-то за кадром отмечал, что его почки все еще целы и что у него еще есть возможность их сохранить, но Хосе мог только попытаться усмехнуться. Лука пообещал послать его пальцы на завтрак Гильермо. За пальцами последуют руки, потом что-то еще. Как Хосе понял из слов подонков, Мигель просил растянуть пытки еще на пару дней. 

«Пальцы рук на завтрак, ног — на обед». Лука пел это как песенку, пытаясь ухватить Хосе за слишком короткие и теперь скользкие от крови волосы. Не получалось, но он не расстраивался, лениво пинал Хосе ногой, бил его бутылкой и продолжал петь. 

Несколько часов назад подонки ушли, оставив Хосе в темноте и покое, но песенка словно продолжала звучать. Когда-то, в студенческие времена, когда он работал ночью диспетчером по доставке пиццы, а днем учился, ему тоже порой начинали чудиться голоса. И звонки. Он еще долго после этого ненавидел звонки. Поэтому телефон всегда стоял исключительно в виброрежиме. До встречи с Гильермо. После нее он поставил разные мелодии для разных звонков, чтобы ни за что не упустить того, единственного. 

И вечерами, сидя с книгой на диване, вдруг задумывался и начинал мечтать, как телефон однажды зазвонит, и Гильермо… Гильермо скажет, что он позвонил просто так, потому что хочет видеть его, Хосе. И они… они пойдут вдруг в кино на последнего «Хоббита», сядут на поцелуйный ряд и будут в темноте держаться за руки, как делают те самые «все люди», о которых говорила мама. А потом — потом вдруг Гильермо скажет, что он, Хосе, ему на самом деле давно небезразличен и что, кажется, он тоже его ждал. И он скажет это как будто совершенно спокойно, но его голос почти незаметно, конечно же, совсем чуть-чуть, будет вздрагивать. А лицо будет светиться… почти так же, как иногда, когда тот вспоминает о Педро Бегхьо. 

Конечно, потом Хосе, после очередной встречи с Гильермо, смеялся над самим собой. Где он и где Гильермо?! Влюбить в себя Грациани — все равно что достать луну. Бегхьо, видимо, был чем-то уникальным, куда ему, Хосе, до него! И все же иногда вдруг казалось, что есть что-то, еле ловимое, почти неосязаемое. Что-то, что Хосе чувствовал, стоя рядом с Гильермо плечом к плечу. Или когда тот иной раз звонил и просил помочь и Хосе вдруг понимал — он именно тот, кто нужен Грациани, и совсем не потому, что прокурор. Что это больше и глубже, и что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда…

Ага, бывший прокурор. Почти мертвый. Страшно хотелось пить. Хосе попытался облизать разбитые губы, но распухший язык еле ворочался. Ничего, два-три дня боли — это всего лишь два-три дня. Когда-нибудь они закончатся. И можно даже уже не терпеть, не сдерживать ни стоны, ни крики. Не получилось из него героя. И Гильермо узнает и услышит все. Точнее, уже. Хосе помнил хохот татуированного, когда тому позвонили и рассказали про выражение лица Гильермо, вскрывшего конверт. 

И стыда уже, кажется, не осталось. Только боль. Какой стыд, когда ты завтра умрешь? Кажется, в смерти есть что-то хорошее. Только когда она близко, можно по-настоящему понять, что в жизни было важным, а что нет. Как там говорила мама тогда, в кафедральном соборе? «Самое главное, сынок, жить так, чтобы, когда станешь старым, ты оглянулся и сказал: я прожил свою жизнь хорошо». 

Он, Хосе, прожил свою жизнь хорошо. Делал то, что хотел делать. Любил того, кого хотел любить. Пусть бестолково, пусть неудачно. Но хорошо. 

И все же… если бы еще хоть раз, хоть на миг увидеть Гильермо! Хоть на миг! Со всей силы он потянулся туда, за грань, но сознание не смещалось, упорно возвращая назад, в гараж, к жгучей боли во всем теле, к холодному цементу под голой спиной, к запаху бензина. 

Господи, я же знаю, что ты есть! Иначе бы я не понимал того, что понимаю сейчас. Но, пожалуйста, хоть на миг, Господи, позволь мне… Дотянуться, почувствовать, обнять — хоть раз. Сказать, чтоб держался, передать частичку силы, чтобы смог, понял, что ты существуешь, как понимаю я. Позволь, Господи!..

Дверь, ведущая в дом, резко распахнулась, и луч фонарика зашарил по гаражу. Хосе видел, как световые пятна заметались на потолке. Потом луч ударил ему в лицо. Хосе зажмурился, отворачиваясь.

— Куда еще на ночь глядя везти этот мешок с костями?! — спросил, стоя над ним, татуированный.

— Не знаю. Муньос приказал. Хочешь с ним поспорить? 

— Не нравится мне все это. Может, прикончить и сказать, что уже подох?

— Не, не стоит. Подумай сам — из живого прокурора можно извлечь куда больше, чем из мертвого. 

— И все же я за то, чтоб прикончить. Шеф сказал: «Будет шухер, прикончишь». 

— А Муньос сказал, чтоб ни в коем случае не кончали и что он три шкуры с нас спустит, если не довезем. 

— Не нравится мне все это… 

— Ну ты, рыба дохлая!..

Хосе почувствовал, как его приподнимают. На лицо, в рот полилась вода. Он не помнил, когда она была такой вкусной. И все же… сейчас бы он ее променял. На одно прикосновение, на один-единственный взгляд. Но нет — так нет. Может быть, там, за гранью, есть какие-то возможности дотянуться тоже?..

Потом его во что-то завернули и поволокли. Хосе помнил, что через дверь был второй гараж и в нем стояла машина, та самая, на которой его привезли сюда. Сознание он потерял на пороге — его приподняли, но не справились, и он упал на него грудью, со всей силы приложившись, если и не сломанными, то как следует помятыми, ребрами. 

Очнулся он уже в машине, разумеется, в багажнике — с некоторых пор выбирать не приходилось. Судя по тряскому ходу, ехали по сельской дороге, потом выехали на автостраду. 

«Из живого прокурора можно извлечь куда больше, чем из мертвого», — вспомнилось ему. Что они будут делать? А если заставят что-то делать Гильермо? Он вдруг испугался так, как не пугался уже давно. Его-то все равно убьют — понятное дело. Свидетель против Мигеля Анхеля им не нужен. Но если… заставят Гильермо прийти, что-то сделают с ним? Боже, боже, пожалуйста, нет! Это было бы худшее, самое невозможно худшее, что только…

Он зарыдал, по-детски отчаянно. Судьба казалась неумолимой, как скала, и во всем мире для таких, как он, Хосе, не было места. 

А потом машина остановилась, его выволокли из багажника и, попридержав голову — надо же, какая забота! — положили на обочину, лицом в дорожную пыль. Багажник с грохотом захлопнулся, и машина уехала. 

Хосе задергался, пытаясь высвободиться, но с распухшими связанными руками шансов было ноль. Да и с перебитыми ногами особо не уползешь. Сходя с ума от боли, он перекатился на спину и, чудом удержавшись на краю канавы, все-таки смог сместиться на полметра вправо. Обочина пахла пылью и еще — совершенно восхитительно — травой. В кустах по ту сторону канавы стрекотали кузнечики. 

На несколько мгновений ему вдруг почудилось, что он лежит дома, тот самый маленький мальчик, измученный болезнью, и гомон кузнечников доносится из сада, сквозь затянутое марлей окно, а взрослая жизнь и все самое страшное в ней — только привиделось ему после просмотра какого-нибудь «Спрута». Но потом он подумал, что там, в той детской прекрасной светлой жизни еще не было Гильермо, а он бы не хотел, чтобы у него, Хосе, была какая-нибудь жизнь без него. И он вдохнул — так полно, как только мог сделать это с болью в груди, и, успокоенный, закрыл глаза и мгновенно провалился в забытье. 

А когда очнулся, то подумал, что, наверное, все-таки умер и попал на те самые, обещанные мамой, небеса. Потому что Гильермо, его Гильермо, стоял на коленях в дорожной пыли и, склонившись над ним, шептал: «Хороший мой. Живой. Живой!» И гладил, гладил его по израненному лицу.


	6. Chapter 6

Во второй половине дня началась гроза. Хосе проснулся от раскатов грома и какое-то время лежал в полутемноте. Он понятия не имел, какой именно сегодня был день. И когда Гильермо подобрал его на обочине — вчера, позавчера или вообще неделю назад. Хосе смутно помнил, что в какой-то момент в палату приходил врач и что-то говорил про швы (в память врезалась цифра — двадцать два), а еще про операцию, и это было очень мучительно — слушать, потому что хотелось только одного: чтобы оставили в покое, хотелось спать. Но сколько раз он засыпал и просыпался с тех пор, он тоже сказать не мог. И просыпался ли вообще. 

Лучше бы как раз не просыпался. Последнее, что он помнил на той дороге — лицо Гильермо, склоненное над ним, и, должно быть, от этого теперь снилось, что Гильермо - здесь, в палате, сидит совсем рядом, а иногда даже кладет руку ему на грудь. В действительности, конечно, этот номер вряд ли бы удался — любое прикосновение сейчас вызвало бы только еще больше боли. Хосе и так минутами казалось, что его поджаривают на медленном огне, да еще и переворачивают при этом — под кожей все тело резало и жгло, а внутри словно бурлил кипяток. 

Полгода. Так, кажется, сказал врач. «Полгода — и вы будете в порядке». В по-ряд-ке. Он попытался перекатить это слово на языке. В каком порядке? И что такое этот самый порядок вообще? 

Полгода. Он вдруг вспомнил, как в детстве прочитал «Отважную охотницу» Майн Рида и потом всю ночь не мог уснуть, думал, как будет дальше жить оскальпированный Патрик. И тогда казалось очень неправильным, что Майн Рид не написал как. И для него, Хосе, никто ничего не написал… Что, например, нужно делать сейчас? И как… смотреть в глаза Гильермо?

Неожиданно он почувствовал себя униженным и жалким, как тот растоптанный червяк, найденный им однажды на крышке кадки, в которую в саду собирали дождевую воду. Хосе было лет пять, и он соскреб червяка и похоронил на грядке с салатом. А потом бегал смотреть — может быть, там что-то прорастет? Кто-то, наверное, один из кузенов, рассказал ему, что если червяка разрезать лопатой на несколько частей, то из каждой отдельной части вырастет целый. Но Хосе почему-то всегда казалось, что даже если потом и вырастет, то до этого червяку должно быть ужасно больно. Уже взрослым он прочитал, что дождевые черви на самом деле не могут чувствовать боль из-за слабой развитости головного мозга, но мнения почему-то не поменял. 

Нет, кажется, он даже меньше червяка. Умри он, к нему даже на могилу никто не придет. Гильермо к своему Бегхьо-то не ходил, куда уж к нему?!

Господи, что за чушь, это все боль, это дождь, этот гром и отвратительный шум от струй, молотящих по стеклу. Все пройдет, пройдет, пройдет. Инцидент, происшествие - не более того. Пройдет… 

Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, понял, что в палате кто-то есть. Кто-то посторонний между ним и окном. Не медсестра. На несколько секунд Хосе охватило чувство жутчайшей паники. Он дернулся влево, словно пытаясь спрятаться, спастись, на худой конец — сжаться. И застонал — от всего сразу: от беспомощности, невозможности сделать даже простейшее движение в сторону и от боли, пронзившей электрическим разрядом от шеи до паха и взорвавшейся миллионом жалящих осколков _там, где_. Застонал, и тут же поспешно закусил губу — потому что, видя смутно даже единственным глазом, в силуэте над собой угадал Гильермо.

Зачастившее сердце замерло, явно не понимая, что делать — то ли мгновенно успокоиться, то ли опять частить. 

— Позвать медсестру? — спросил Гильермо. 

В голосе была не озабоченность — забота. Так говорят люди, которые совершенно точно знают, как ухаживать за больными. И… которым не все равно. 

Хосе, насколько мог, покачал головой. 

Гильермо наклонился над ним еще больше, поднес руку к его лицу, словно собирался погладить, но передумал и всего лишь поправил одеяло. Потом устроился рядом на стуле. 

— Тебе надо что-нибудь? Пить? Или?..

— Нет. — Хосе сам удивился, как хрипло, незнакомо звучал голос. Но потом подумал, что, конечно же, он сорвал его, пока кричал в гараже.

Гильермо улыбнулся, явно обрадованный, что он говорит. И в этой улыбке было столько ласки, что сердце опять не смогло разобраться, как на нее отвечать. Хосе закрыл глаза, пережидая, пытаясь унять его. 

— Что мне сделать для тебя? — спросил Гильермо.

— А? — Хосе даже не понял вопроса, настолько необычно его было слышать от этого человека. 

— Может быть, сообщить твоим родным? Кому-то еще? В столовой я уже был. 

— У меня нет… кого-то еще. Обо мне говорили в новостях?

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. Тогда мать вряд ли знает. Иначе была бы здесь. — Он содрогнулся, представив - что если бы она узнала о том, что именно сделали с ним? А ведь он и не думал о ней там… Так весь был сосредоточен на своем Гильермо. — Как ты меня нашел?

— По записи… — голос Гильермо дрогнул. — Вычислили имена подонков. Они работали на Муньоса. Я предложил ему сделку. 

— Сделку? — Хосе захотелось фыркнуть. Надо же, как все… прозаично. Он — товар. Кажется, никогда еще не был товаром. 

— Обменял кое-какие сведения, которые у меня были на людей Муньоса, на тебя. 

— И сколько это примерно в денежном эквиваленте? — он попытался засмеяться, но получилось что-то среднее между бульканьем и карканьем. 

Гильермо вдруг вытянул руку и действительно коснулся его лица. Осторожно, кончиками пальцев, как там, на дороге, так нежно, словно… словно это действительно имело значение. А может, Гильермо просто пытался убедиться, что он, Хосе, живой. 

— Не надо, — сказал Хосе. — Ты знаешь, да?

Гильермо посмотрел на него долгим серьезным взглядом.

— Да. Послушай, я не знаю, есть ли хоть какой-то смысл извиняться за то, что это произошло. Если забыть о том, что это сделал Мигель, и помнить о том, что это произошло из-за меня, то здесь больше вины, чем кто-либо может выдержать. — Гильермо прижал руку к груди. — И… я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Хосе, я не знаю. Я ошеломлен. Мне… больно видеть тебя таким. Мне больно думать, что с тобой случилось что-то непоправимое по моей вине. 

Он явно злился из-за того, что высказывал свои чувства, и Хосе вдруг улыбнулся. Этот Гильермо был прежний Гильермо, из жизни до, и это значило, что в каком-то смысле ничего не изменилось. 

— Это не непоправимое. И оно также случилось по моей вине, — сказал Хосе спокойно. — По моей вине погиб свидетель, и по моей вине твоего брата выпустили из камеры. Ты мне ничего не должен, Гильермо. Я пошел против твоего брата потому, что это моя работа. Я угрожал ему лично. 

— Ты его видел?

— Мигеля Анхеля? Да, — он остановился, чтобы передохнуть. Говорить все же давалось с трудом. И та сцена всплыла вдруг так ярко. 

Хосе ужасно захотелось, чтобы Гильермо снова наклонился над ним. Тот сидел так, что его было почти не видно. А голос — это очень мало. 

— Ты дашь показания против него?

— А те двое? Их ведь не взяли?

— Нет. Похоже, что их убили. Тела пока не нашли, но Муньос обещал с ними разобраться. И тех, кто похитил тебя, тоже убили. Их тела как раз были найдены. 

Хоcе кивнул. Он не чувствовал гнева или разочарования, только равнодушное опустошение.

— Значит, только мои слова против его слов?

— Да. И вероятность того, что мы сможем добиться чего-то, ничтожно мала. Так что я не настаиваю, Хосе. Это твое дело. 

— Я никогда не был трусом, Гильермо, — возразил он. Голос сорвался, но Хосе с удовлетворением отметил, что фраза прозвучала достаточно твердо. Он пройдет через это. И через все, что еще придется пройти. И вздрогнул, вспоминая панику. — Но мне нужна охрана, и мы не можем подавать на Мигеля сейчас, когда нет никаких других улик. Ты просто запишешь показания. Чтобы они были… на всякий случай. 

— Охрана есть. Мигелю пока неизвестно, где ты. Кроме того, мы добиваемся разрешения перевести тебя отсюда в еще более надежное место.

— Хорошо. Я готов давать показания. 

— Отлично. — Гильермо встал. — Сейчас позову Франко.

— Что? — а вот теперь голос дрогнул. — Разве не ты будешь меня представлять? 

— Я — нет. 

— Но почему?! Я не хочу Франко!

— Хосе, послушай! — Гильермо остановился, подошел с другой стороны кровати. — У Франко есть лицензия, и когда надо, он очень убедителен. Мы выдвигаем обвинение против моего брата. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что одно мое присутствие в качестве представителя обвиняющей стороны будет достаточным основанием развалить дело. 

— Нет. Только не Франко! 

— Хосе, но почему?

— Гильермо, ты что, ничего не понимаешь?! — бессилие рвалось из груди отчаянным сипением. 

Нет, это невозможно же, невозможно же так! 

— Я тебя люблю, ты слышишь?! Я тебя люблю, а ты спишь с ним и предлагаешь, чтобы он стал моим адвокатом!!! Господи, за что? За что?!

На несколько минут в палате воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь равнодушным шумом дождя. 

«И что теперь?» — подумал Хосе. Хотя что? Он ведь и раньше говорил Гильермо все практически открытым текстом. Вряд ли тот уйдет, тем более считает себя должным ему. 

— Прости, — сказал наконец Гильермо. Он обошел кровать и вернулся на свое прежнее место. Хосе, которому удалось приподняться, видел, как тот положил руки между коленей и опустил голову. — Прости. Конечно, это задевает тебя. Я понимаю. Но Франко — единственный, кому я доверяю. И про кого я знаю, что он все сделает правильно. И если бы у меня был хоть какой-нибудь другой выход, будь уверен, я бы предложил его.

— Но почему не ты? Каким образом, если ты будешь представлять меня, это даст основание для развала дела? Ведь адвокат обвинения — всего лишь дополнительное, промежуточное, не необходимое звено, не контактирующее с обвиняемым напрямую. А доказать сговор между нами при моей репутации будет трудно. 

Гильермо вздохнул. 

— Во-первых, ты забыл, что я являюсь свидетелем обвинения, потому что именно мне прислали диск. А во-вторых, доказать сговор, возможно, будет и нетрудно. 

— Я тебя не понимаю, — пробормотал Хосе. 

Гильермо вздохнул еще раз. 

— Я не могу представлять твои интересы, Хосе. Потому что для того, чтобы найти и вытащить тебя и чтобы потом мне разрешили ехать с тобой в скорой, а потом сообщили результаты операции и позволили ночами сидеть здесь, я уже сообщил десятку людей, что ты мой парень, — сказал он.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, сгущались сумерки. И опять Хосе не смог бы сказать, был ли это тот самый день, когда приходил Гильермо, или уже другой. Кажется, шея отекла еще больше и поворачивать голову стало еще сложнее, и оставалось только слушать дождь и смотреть на потолок, тени на котором становились все темнее. 

Смотреть и стараться не думать о том, что скоро наступит полная темнота. Этот страх был единственным, сохранившимся с детства. Кузены рассказывали многое — и про черную руку, и про гробы на колесиках, и еще вагон подобной чепухи. Это почему-то никакой боязни не вызывало, а вот Тот, кто жил под кроватью… Может быть, потому что там и вправду все время что-то трещало или шуршало: в старом доме никогда не бывало полной тишины. 

Он помнил, с каким ужасом всегда ждал той минуты, когда придет мама пожелать спокойной ночи. Это тоже был ритуал, негласно установившийся между ними. Свет всегда гасила только мама. Маленькому Хосе казалось, что если он нажмет на выключатель сам, это будет означать, что он приманивает монстра. Приход мамы на некоторое время монстра отгонял, самое главное было — уснуть сразу же после ее ухода. 

Иногда это не удавалось — и тогда он часами лежал, вцепившись в простыню, и вслушивался в темноту. И как будто даже искал подтверждение тому, что Тот, кто жил под кроватью, существовал. Наверное, это делало страх оправданным. И не только страх… 

Повзрослев, он, конечно же, свыкся с положением вещей и спокойно выключал свет. Но все равно замечал за собой, что и в тридцать пять с куда большим удовольствием засыпал у друзей на диване, чем в своей собственной спальне — просто потому, что под диваном для Того-кого не оставалось места. И в гараже темноты не боялся именно поэтому — там не было кроватей. 

Гильермо, вспомнил он. Придет ли Гильермо теперь? 

… Хосе рассказывал спокойно, безэмоционально — просто потому, что и вспоминать не требовалось. Всего лишь перелистать досье, а там-то все было изложено четко. И он сидел за столом в кабинете и зачитывал написанное. А потом вдруг что-то сбилось в программе — вернулся в палату и увидел глаза Гильермо. И ужасно захотелось, чтоб это был какой-нибудь другой момент. Чтоб, например, Гильермо задыхался и истерил в холодильнике, а он, Хосе, не растерялся тогда так, не стоял столбом, а сделал что-то, чтобы Гильермо помочь. Неважно, в какой момент, лишь бы в какой-нибудь, только не в сейчас, только бы не видеть этого взгляда. 

Потом, когда закончили запись, Гильермо выключил камеру, сказал: «Выздоравливай» — и ушел. Просто ушел, спокойно прикрыл дверь, как будто четко отделил прежнюю жизнь от нынешней. Кажется, даже в туалете, при первом знакомстве, между ними было куда меньше дистанции, чем сейчас. 

Но ведь Гильермо же знал, знал все, что было с ним, Хосе, разве нет? И все равно просился с ним в скорую и говорил всем, что он, Хосе, его парень, - только бы сидеть здесь. Пусть это ничего не значит, пусть это было только как для друга, хотя бы так… Но ведь он же не был противен ему? Даже после записи, после криков — не был… Или — это тот предел, который уже не вынести? У каждого есть предел… 

Это у него, Хосе, нет. Это он готов — как в той песне, «тенью твоей собаки», лишь бы рядом, лишь бы никто не гнал. 

Все-то ты придумал в своей бестолковой жизни, Хосе Миллер. У тебя тоже был свой сахарный домик. Сахарный мир, в котором добрые прокуроры готовят в столовых для бедных и устраивают благотворительные вечера. И хорошие люди со временем обязательно побеждают плохих. А преданных и верных ожидает награда. Только с жизнью это ничего общего не имеет. Потому что, оказывается, у нее другие планы. И потому что любовь заслужить нельзя.

Он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слезы отчаяния. И вздрогнул, услышав, как открывается дверь. Шаги приближались. Знакомые, долгожданные, спасающие от дождя и темноты. Но, Господи, почему именно сейчас?!

— Как ты? — спросил Гильермо, подставляя стул к кровати. 

— Я думал, ты не придешь, — выдохнул Хосе вдруг. Он пытался удержать болтливый язык и не мог.

— Ну, что за глупость? Конечно, я здесь. 

— Ты с Франко, — сказал Хосе. — Ты с Франко, и тебе незачем быть здесь. 

— Я там, где я хочу быть. Может быть, тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Нет. Спасибо, я могу позвать сестру. 

— Не можешь. У тебя не работают руки, а кнопка слишком далеко. 

Да, все так. Слишком далеко. И стыдно просить. И кажется, что можно перетерпеть, как когда-то, когда в детстве просыпался по ночам и старался снова заснуть, несмотря на то, что отчаянно, до боли, хотелось в туалет. И несмотря на то, что перетерпливалось далеко не всегда…

— Никому никогда не показывать слабостей, да? — лица Гильермо в темноте не было видно, зато усмешка в его голосе слышалась отчетливо. — Ты такой же, как и я, Хосе. Не позволяешь заботиться о себе. 

Кончики пальцев осторожно коснулись лица. Хосе замер. Хотелось закричать: «Зачем ты все это делаешь?! Зачем?» — но слова отказывались произноситься. Наверное, все дело было в том, что Гильермо называл его по имени, или в том, что между ними наконец нашлось что-то общее, или…

Он закрыл глаза. Пальцы погладили Хосе по щеке, спустились к уху, затем переместились к шее, очертили край повязки. 

— Не больно?

— Нет.

Пальцы замерли, и Хосе испугался было, что Гильермо сейчас прекратит, но с облегчением почувствовал, как пальцы перемещаются обратно к щеке, зарываются в волосы. И еще — как тепло бежит по телу вниз судорогой боли.

— Не надо! — он бы отстранился, если б мог, но дальше подушки двигаться было некуда. 

Гильермо отдернул руку:  
— Прости.

Хосе мысленно застонал. Дождался, песик, объедков с господского стола! И даже их не сумел как следует подобрать. 

— Вообще-то я пришел сказать, что нам разрешили тебя забрать после завтрашнего осмотра. 

— Ааа. И куда вы меня заберете?

— Ко мне домой. 

— Гильермо…

— Пожалуйста, не говори сейчас ничего! Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Насчет Франко, твоей ревности, твоих чувств и как я отвратительно с тобой поступаю, — все скажешь потом. Сейчас просто послушай меня, Хосе. Для меня оставить тебя здесь — все равно что оставить в лапах у Мигеля. Перевести тебя куда-то, где не будет меня, — означает то же самое. Поэтому на все твои возражения я отвечаю «нет». 

— Включи свет, — сказал Хосе, прерывая эту торжественную речь.

— Что?

— Включи свет и позови медсестру. Пожалуйста. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не поедешь со мной?

— Я поеду с тобой. Гильермо, включи свет и позови сестру. Потому что я хочу пить и хочу в туалет, как все нормальные люди. 

Гильермо засмеялся. Встал, дошел до дверей, нажал на выключатель, вернулся и, наклонившись над Хосе, несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, а потом ушел. 

А Хосе щурился от яркого света, ждал медсестру и думал, что у Гильермо наконец-то — впервые за все эти месяцы — было живое лицо.


	8. Chapter 8

Наверное, это был пятый день с тех пор, как Гильермо забрал его к себе домой. Раны заживали, и сейчас тело не только болело, но и чесалось, и Хосе часто не мог заснуть по ночам, зато наверстывал упущенное днем. На этот раз ему, уже не впервые за последнюю неделю, приснился гараж, только теперь он был там не один — на его глазах Мигель издевался над Гильермо, и Хосе все пытался и пытался найти в этом какой-то смысл. И ему все казалось, что если он это сделает, то Гильермо отпустят. Но смысл так и не нашелся, Гильермо не отпустили, и закончилось все тем, что Хосе, живой и здоровый, стоял над могилой на кладбище и смотрел на изуродованное тело в стеклянном гробу.

Проснулся он, совершенно не понимая, что происходит — в лицо немилосердно били солнечные лучи и кто-то довольно интенсивно тряс его за больное плечо. Хосе не удержался и застонал. 

— Прости, — выдохнул Гильермо, отпуская его. Он задернул щтору, и Хосе наконец смог разглядеть его. Тот выглядел помятым — должно быть, тоже после бессонной ночи на пару с Хосе придремал в кресле. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Хосе уже по традиции. 

Гильермо обычно говорил что-нибудь в духе «потому что хочу» или отмалчивался, или переводил все в шутку. Но тут, видимо, Хосе его достал. 

На этот раз Гильермо выпустил штору, которую все еще держал в руках, и сказал неожиданно спокойно: 

— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? Я перестану. 

И вышел. 

Хосе застонал. Все эти пять дней Гильермо ночевал здесь, на кушетке, и чтобы это ни означало в целом, это означало также и то, что все эти ночи он спал не с Франко. Конечно, днями Гильермо большей частью отсутствовал, и Хосе понимал, что тому ничего не мешает спать с Франко днем. В известность, куда он идет, Гильермо Хосе не ставил. Зато теперь не надо было и гадать…

День показался бесконечным. Хосе уже мог достаточно поворачиваться для того, чтобы смотреть на будильник, стоявший на тумбочке, и это его и губило. Часы текли медленно и вязко, Хосе казалось, что время сейчас — это словно вода в болоте, в котором когда-то утонула лошадь дедушки Михаэля. Хосе тогда был еще совсем маленький. Он помнил, как на подступах к болоту собралась толпа, и дядя Хельмут посадил его к себе на плечи. И Хосе, вытянув шею, смотрел, как мертвую лошадь выволакивают из болота. 

И сейчас иногда в его снах мелькала отчаянно всхрапывающая в последнем бесплодном рывке, поднимающаяся над водой лошадиная морда. Вот и его чем дальше, тем больше затягивало, лишало сил. Эта спальня Гильермо, и его, Хосе, любовь к Гильермо — все было болотом… 

До вечера Хосе не один раз пожалел о своем договоре с медбратьями — чтобы те постоянно сидели внизу, а сюда заходили лишь время от времени. И о том, что на телевизор, который Гильермо предлагал перенести сюда, не согласился, пожалел тоже. 

В половине восьмого заглянул Фабиан (медбрат ушел сегодня пораньше), спросил, не нужно ли чего-нибудь. Значит, Гильермо все еще не вернулся. Хосе помотал головой. Фабиан спросил, не хочет ли он попробовать встать. Хосе подумал, что чем скорее он избавится от больничной утки, тем лучше, и они сделали одну за другой четыре попытки. Все они оканчивались тем, что Хосе со стоном валился на кровать и дышал отрывисто, как собака, которая пытается наглотаться свежего воздуха в жаркий день. Сидеть он тоже совершенно не мог — стоило чуть задержаться в таком положении, как снизу доверху пронзала пульсирующая боль, и он едва не терял сознание. Наконец Фабиану с ним, видимо, надоело, и тот ушел. 

Окно за шторой было распахнуто, и в него доносились жизнерадостные звуки вернувшегося с работы города. В соседнем доме кричали и даже пели, а потом стали смотреть футбол. Гильермо любил футбол, и Хосе представлял, как тот сейчас развалился перед телевизором на диване в квартире Франко, рубашка расстегнута до самого пояса и Франко лапает его.

Неделя. Он должен продержаться неделю. Неделю, пока не начнет ходить. Надо продержаться неделю и не сойти с ума. 

Гильермо вернулся только в четвертом часу. Он ввалился в комнату шумно, теряя по дороге ботинки, и сразу стало очевидно, что он очень пьян. Рубашки на нем не было вовсе, и еще от него несло потом и спермой. Хосе до утра пролежал с открытыми глазами, вздрагивая от отвращения, слушая доносящийся с кушетки храп. 

Утром, разумеется, легче не стало. Гильермо, проснувшись, поздоровался односложно, смотрел прямо и оттого словно сквозь, потом ушел в ванную, предоставив Хосе медбрату, тощему, рыжему студенту Гастону. Хосе, подумав, попросил Гастона остаться и после процедур. Тот с готовностью расположился с ногами в кресле и включил компьютер, на котором обычно смотрел записи операций по полостной хирургии. 

Хосе перевалился на бок и попросил плейер, лежавший на столе Гильермо. 

— Мне нужно снять повязки с рук, — сказал он. 

— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, — хмыкнул Гастон. 

— Я сниму, — появившийся из-за спины Хосе Гильермо подошел к нему и стал осторожно разматывать присохшие бинты. — Ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — отозвался Хосе, стараясь удержать себя от того, чтобы прислушиваться к запахам, исходящим от Гильермо. Словно все еще мог найти среди них тот самый, ненавистный и чужой. Его буквально разрывало на части — так хотелось одновременно удержать Гильермо в комнате и не видеть его. 

Наконец бинты были размотаны. Хосе пошевелил правой рукой и поднес ее к лицу. Несколько секунд он неверяще смотрел на изуродованные пальцы, а потом не выдержал и зарыдал.   
\----------------------------------  
Гильермо вернулся минут через двадцать, подставил стул к кровати и сел. Молча взял безвольно свисающую руку Хосе и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь.

— Они отрастут, вот увидишь, — тихо сказал он. — Полгода, восемь месяцев максимум. 

Хосе покачал головой. 

— Ты не понимаешь. 

— Я не понимаю, — согласился Гильермо. 

— Спасибо, что выставил Гастона. 

— Я принес тебе мобильник, чтобы ты мог ему звонить.

Хосе кивнул, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Впрочем, что же ему теперь отворачиваться. Уже без разницы. И лучше уж все до конца прояснить сейчас. 

— Ты опять с Франко, да?

— Я с Франко, — согласился Гильермо. 

Несколько минут в комнате стояла тягучая тишина. Хосе вдруг пришло в голову — хорошо, что он выплакался раньше. Лучше уж из-за ногтей, чем сейчас.

— Хосе, послушай, — вдруг заговорил Гильермо, — это же совершенно очевидно, что тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше. Ты добрый, честный, благородный, ты заслуживаешь кого-то другого, и точно не того, кто будет постоянно подвергать тебя опасности. 

— Может быть, ты позволишь мне самому решать, что мне нужно? Добрый, честный, благородный… человек без недостатков, — горько фыркнул Хосе. — Всегда одно и то же. Дешевая отмазка.

— Ну, видишь ли, для меня ты действительно пока человек без недостатков. Я не задавался целью их в тебе искать. 

Хосе кивнул. 

— Ну разумеется. Мою кузину звали Анной Марией. 

— Что?

— Ее звали Анна Мария, она была на семь лет младше, и у нее были жуткие проблемы с ее парнем. Ее мать умерла, когда ей было восемь, и я обещал, что никогда-никогда ее не оставлю. Когда я уехал в Буэнос-Айрес, то разговаривал с ней по телефону каждую субботу. Однажды в субботу я так устал, что заснул прямо над тетрадками. Я слышал сквозь сон, что звонит телефон, но решил, что одну-то субботу я могу позволить себе пропустить. На следующий день она покончила собой. Ей было четырнадцать, ее парень бросил ее, она была беременна, и уже поздно было делать аборт.

Он замолчал, чувствуя себя странно пустым. Ему было все равно, что скажет Гильермо. 

— Когда Педро пришел ко мне, бросив Камилу, — заговорил вдруг тот, и теплая рука легла на здоровое плечо Хосе, — я не осмелился противостоять Фабиану, который не хотел видеть Педро здесь. Я практически вынудил Педро решиться на этот шаг, но в самый последний момент не осмелился пойти навстречу. Педро ушел жить к Бето, а потом Мигель встал между нами, и я потерял его. 

— Ты поэтому хотел, чтобы я был здесь? — вдруг догадался Хосе.

Как же все, оказывается, просто. Чувство вины. Вечное чувство вины.

После плача и «исповеди» клонило в сон. Кажется, он больше не сможет… Глаза закрылись сами собой. 

— Не только поэтому, — вдруг с теплой, ласковой усмешкой сказал над ним Гильермо. И наклонившись, тихонько поцеловал в лоб. — Спи.


	9. Chapter 9

Гильермо присел на лавочку и вздрогнул. Хорхе предложил было встретиться в церкви, но даже сейчас, когда эта лавка явно была не _той_ лавкой, безмерно хотелось встать и уйти. Но он удерживал себя на месте. Ради чего? Господи, ради чего?

Почему ему вдруг вообще пришла в голову эта безумная идея?

Не из-за этого же выражения лица Хосе при утреннем разговоре? 

Сегодня с утра им удалось сделать несколько шагов. Когда добрались обратно от окна до кровати, Хосе дышал тяжело, по его лицу тек пот вперемешку со слезами, и Гильермо не удержался — погладил, прижал к себе. 

И тот сначала замер — сердце под ладонью Гильермо будто остановилось совсем, — а потом вывернулся. А когда Гильермо принес воды, спросил вдруг совершенно про другое:

— Почему ты не вернул себе офис? 

— Мы, кажется, были не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, — ответил Гильермо и очень четко вспомнил _тот самый_ момент: он бы все свои деньги, все вообще, кажется, отдал, только бы вот этого вот не было. 

И у Хосе вдруг сделалось такое лицо… словно бы он предпочел, чтобы Гильермо вернул себе офис, а не вызволял его? Да, точно! Тогда Гильермо не мог разгадать это выражение, а теперь понимал, что именно таким оно и было… 

И он все утро бродил по улицам и думал. Хотя нет, скорее как раз не думал. Думать у него как следует не получалось. Точнее, надумывал он только то, что лучше уж пусть Хосе будет без него, а он пока будет с Франко, пока не станет совсем невмоготу. Потому что Педро все равно нет. И потому что Хосе даже одним своим присутствием лишний раз напоминал о Педро, о том, как они искали его там, в Дельте. И о многом другом. Только это вот он и мог надумать. 

Но сердцу, зацепившемуся за то самое выражение, почему-то не нравились эти мысли. Сердце, выстукивая странную, ну совсем ненужную в этом раскладе, мелодию, напоминало… Хосе на дороге, и Гильермо бросается к нему, а у самого ноги едва передвигаются от ужаса, что все-таки опоздал. Хосе на больничной койке после операции, лоб белый, словно выточенный из слоновой кости да еще припудренный мукой, и врач говорит, что еще рано для того, чтобы Хосе приходил в себя, и что организм достаточно крепкий, чтобы справиться, но Гильермо-то точно знает, что врач врет и ничего еще не понятно, ничего еще не… Хосе в бреду — второй день после операции, столбик термометра неумолимо подползает к 41 — мечется и зовет его, Гильермо, непрестанно, скороговоркой, и Гильермо тихонько сжимает в пальцах перебинтованное запястье и чуствует, как под ними ужасающе частит пульс. Хосе, отводящий взгляд от своей изуродованной руки. А еще — первая встреча, Гильермо, кажется, и не разглядел его тогда, и все же сердце, несмотря на то, что было занято огромной болью, что-то отметило… 

Хорхе опоздал минут на двадцать. 

— Только что умер муж одной прихожанки, — вздохнул он. Сел не слишком близко, чуть ли не на другом конце лавки: он всегда, когда было можно, соблюдал расстояние, а сейчас как будто старался особенно. 

Раньше Гильермо это задевало — потому, собственно, и не общался с ним столько лет. Но сейчас ему пришла в голову мысль, что, должно быть, он, Гильермо, так выбивается из мира, выстроенного Хорхе, что тот просто не знает, что сказать. Вечно не знает, что сказать. Да уж, адвокатом действительно был бы краше. 

О чем говорить, он не знал. 

Прошло, наверное, минут двадцать молчаливого сидения бок о бок, и все это время Гильермо не мог подобрать слов, а между тем мысль, что Хорхе встанет и уйдет, тоже казалась невыносимой. Он как никогда ясно чувствовал, что тот понимал его, может быть, не принимал до конца, но понимал. И, возможно, он действительно был единственным человеком, с которым стоило разговаривать. Но слова остались еще где-то там, в той проклятой квартире в многоэтажке, в дне, который унес с собой половину его жизни. И все, что с тех пор удалось ему подобрать, было не тем. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — наконец признался он. 

— Может быть, для этого не пришло время, — помолчав, осторожно ответил Хорхе.

— Нет, пришло, пришло, — возразил Гильермо, сам не ожидавший от себя такой горячности. — Есть еще один человек, который мучается. Около меня. Или со мной. Со мной мучается, — кивнул он, подтверждая собственную мысль. — А я этого не хочу. Я больше не хочу… 

Он оборвал себя, не зная, что добавить еще. 

— А чего ты хочешь? Ты же понимаешь, что над чувствами других не властен?

— Не знаю, как это прекратить…

Он вспомнил, как сегодня помогал Хосе дойти до окна. Больше всего тот мучился из-за запахов, того, что невозможно было, будучи загипсованным и забинтованным, в полной мере соблюдать гигиену, а раньше — десять дней назад — вообще были памперсы, которые менял медбрат. Но Гильермо запахи не волновали. Более того, они будто делали Хосе ближе, именно они разбивали оболочку статуи, стоящей на пьедестале, они делали его живым. И это вот, разделенное на двоих, терять не хотелось. И бессонные ночи… Кажется, после того, как Хосе поправится и уйдет, именно после того в спальне станет слишком пусто. 

— Ты не хочешь это прекращать, Гильермо. В этом вечная твоя беда, на мой взгляд, — вздохнул вдруг Хорхе. — Тебе нужно светить так, чтобы вокруг тебя была толпа поклонников. Ты не можешь выбрать одного, потому что тебе этого недостаточно. 

— Я уже выбрал, ты знаешь, — возразил Гильермо. — И я не смогу больше выбрать никого. 

Хорхе помолчал, повозил носком ботинка по траве. 

— Полагаю, что сердце человеческое намного больше, чем мы думаем, — заметил он. — Вокруг нас много людей, которых мы можем любить. И те, кто любил нас истинною любовью, будут за нас счастливы. Потому что любовь делает сердца великими. 

— Ты так красиво говоришь, — сказал Гильермо. Наверное, раньше он не преминул бы посмеяться над подобной пышностью речей, но сейчас горечь подступала к самому горлу. Мог ли быть Педро счастлив за него, если бы он, Гильермо, полюбил кого-то другого? Да уж, достаточно вспомнить, как тот сходил с ума от ревности из-за Матиаса! 

Горечь отступила, зато он почувствовал, что вот-вот зарыдает. Столько возможностей было у них, и он ни одной не воспользовался тогда, гнал Педро от себя, словно приблудную собаку. Да, но и Педро гнал его от себя, пока не признал своих чувств. Мог ли он, Гильермо, тогда это преодолеть? 

— Самая настоящая опасность, когда мы кого-то теряем, в том, что у нас есть заблуждение, будто мы могли его не потерять, — словно прочитав его мысли, мягко заговорил Хорхе. — Мы впадаем в гордыню и мним себя настолько же великими, насколько и Господь, который один отмеряет, сколько жизни дано каждому человеку. И мы беремся судить себя и другого, размышляя, какие действия привели бы к смерти, какие не привели бы. Этими бесплодными размышлениями можно занимать себя целую вечность. А время жизни, нам отмеренной, между тем уменьшается. 

Он встал. 

— Мы всего лишь те, кто не знает благодарности. Вот имя основное роду человеческому — неблагодарность, Гильермо. И только она. 

Гильермо кивнул. 

— Спасибо, что выслушал меня. 

Хорхе кивнул и уже повернулся было, чтобы идти, но потом еще раз обернулся. 

— Никто не заставляет тебя решать быстро, — сказал он. — Не торопи себя. 

И вот это Гильермо тоже не мог в себе примирить. От этих слов все только как будто еще больше запуталось. «Время уменьшается» и «не торопись». По-хорошему, надо еще раз сказать Хосе, что они могут быть только друзьями. Но тот… уйдет? И не из его спальни, а из его жизни. Совсем. 

Кажется, Франко был прав, но он, Гильермо, почему-то никак не может остановиться… Словно ему хочется мучить себя и других, наказывать себя за что-то. Впрочем, и без намеков понятно, за что. 

_…мним себя настолько же великими, насколько и Господь, который один отмеряет, сколько жизни дано каждому человеку. И мы беремся судить себя..._

А что если и вправду Педро было отмерено столько, сколько отмерено? Ведь если так, то… — он остановился под большим деревом и погладил его по толстой, шершавой коре — если так, то самое главное все же случилось. Самое главное для Педро — он, Гильермо, решился с ним уехать. И сказал ему самые главные слова. Если и вправду все должно было окончиться так, как окончилось, и если Камила убила Педро, чтобы он не уехал с ним, значит, и Педро, должно быть, перед смертью говорил о нем, думал о нем, был полон этой любовью. 

Гильермо, дрожа, вжался в ствол и вытянул руки, обнимая его. Слезы, горькие и жгучие, наконец-то потекли из глаз, и чем дальше, тем быстрее выходили они, и вместе с каждой каплей вытекала, уходила в землю хранившаяся в его сердце тянущая боль. 

Домой он вернулся, нагулявшись, совсем под вечер. Поднялся в спальню и замер в дверях. Закатное солнце плескало в открытое окно. Хосе, в чистой зеленой рубашке и в легком пледе, обернутом поверх бедер, стоял по ту сторону кровати на костылях. Увидев Гильермо, он сделал два шага навстречу ему и улыбнулся, торжествующе и в то же время отчего-то немного застенчиво. 

«Сколько же он двигался сегодня, чтобы теперь вот так стоять?» — подумал Гильермо. 

По шее Хосе стекал пот и вся его рубашка, казалось, была мокрой насквозь.

Гильермо пошел к нему и вдруг заметил диск, который валялся на покрывале. 

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Это запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, — спокойно ответил Хосе. Он оперся здоровой ногой на кровать, но продолжал стоять, хотя это, по всей видимости, стоило ему огромных усилий. — Тот парень, которого ты защищаешь, не мог совершить убийство, потому что в этот момент грабил банкомат. У тебя есть ключ к тому, чтобы вернуть офис. 

И Хосе снова улыбнулся, все больше и больше напоминая себя прежнего. 

А Гильермо вдруг на секунду подумал, что почему-то возвращению офиса не так уж и рад.


	10. Chapter 10

Наверное, все испортилось в тот день, когда Хосе стал нормально ходить. Ну или на следующий. До этого Гише почти всю неделю был дома каждый вечер. И днем тоже работал дома, с бумагами. Гулять выходил иногда, ненадолго. Возвращался и сразу же шел наверх, к Хосе, пить кофе. И почему-то ставил в известность, когда уходил. 

Хосе тоже уже работал — конечно, как мог в своем лежачем положении, но к нему заходили разные люди из прокуратуры, и он не раз задумывался о том, насколько все же стесняет Гильермо. Однако тот смотрел на его посетителей достаточно спокойно, замечаний никаких не делал. 

Вечера Гильермо большей частью проводил в спальне, вместе с Хосе. Ставил ноутбук на стул напротив постели, запускал на нем какой-нибудь фильм, который нравился им обоим, и снова утыкался в бумаги. Но иногда вдруг забирался на кровать, усаживался за спиной Хосе и тоже смотрел фильм или просто дремал. И это было и хорошее время, и мучительное. Хосе и боялся, что тот начнет прикасаться к нему, и очень хотел. Но одно было совершенно точным — с каждым последующим днем такого поведения Гише он все больше терялся, не понимая, действительно ли это было только дружеским. 

Про Франко тот даже и не упоминал, а еще Хосе то и дело приходило на ум, как Гише сказал, что перевез его сюда не только из-за того, что когда-то не удержал Педро. Правда, он совершенно не был уверен, что Гише действительно это сказал. Он, Хосе, тогда очень хотел спать. Может, это ему во сне привиделось? И, в конце концов, вдруг Гише все делает действительно из дружбы? 

Но к друзьям разве придвигаются так близко? Разве вот так легонько дуют им в затылок, почти касаясь губами? И разве смотрят на них так? А взгляды Гише он точно на себе ловил. Нечитаемые, но частые… 

Конечно, Гише стремился выполнять любую его просьбу. Игнорируя медбратьев, упорно делал все сам. И «расхаживаться» вот взялся помогать. Два дня, в которые Хосе чувствовал на себе столь желанные руки… Он помнил, как Гильермо привлек его к себе. И первая мысль тогда была: «Дождался». А вторая, куда более тоскливая: «Зачем?» 

А потом они вернули Гильермо офис, и тот после этого первый раз за все время пребывания Хосе в доме спал внизу, а на следующий день перенес кушетку в заброшенную гостевую комнату.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

После этого Гильермо Хосе только что не игнорировал - утром уходил на работу, когда Хосе еще спал, вечером же заглядывал на несколько минут поздороваться и затем снова исчезал. Хосе оставлял дверь в коридор приоткрытой, чтобы услышать, как Гильермо возвращается, но, как правило, засыпал раньше. Организм отчаянно стопорил процесс выздоровления, требовал сна. 

Как-то утром Хосе разбудил шум внизу. Он взял костыли, замотался в плед и поковылял к двери. Гильермо ссорился с Фабианом. Точнее, Фабиан ссорился с Гильермо. 

— Думаешь, мне легко из-за того, что ты превратил дом в проходной двор ради этого?..

— Вымой рот с мылом, прежде чем так говорить о Хосе! — бросил Гильермо. 

— Это и мой дом тоже! 

— Разумеется, но Хосе отсюда не уйдет. 

— Да ты сам от него прячешься! Он целыми днями тебя ждет, — буркнул Фабиан. — И я не нанимался в няньки, чтобы ему завтраки носить!

Они перешли, кажется, в кухню и стали спорить там. Хосе вытер пот со лба. Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота… Он услышал, как кто-то прошел через гостиную, хлопнул входной дверью. Фабиан или Гише? Стоять было нелегко. Он вернулся к кровати и лег. Закрыл глаза. Тело ныло. Но в груди, кажется, ныло сильнее. 

— Мне нужны кое-какие бумаги, — послышался вдруг от двери голос Гильермо. 

— Это твоя комната, — сказал Хосе. 

Судя по звукам, Гильермо прошел к письменному столу и стал один за другим открывать ящики. 

— Все слышал? — спросил он. 

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — поинтересовался Хосе. 

— Не обращай внимания. У Фабиана есть привычка маскировать проблемы, нападая на меня. Валерии было плохо ночью, и он переволновался. 

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас все нормально. Она спит. Спала, пока он не раскричался, — буркнул Гильермо.

Он вывернул ящик так, что все его содержимое съехало на ковер. Хосе скосил один глаз. Среди бумаг валялись какие-то пузырьки, тушь, помада, черная заколка с блестящими камушками. 

— Никак руки не доходят разобрать, — подосадовал Гильермо. Он вытянул нужную ему бумагу из папки, сгрузил все женские вещи на стул, вставил ящик обратно и быстро ушел. 

Хосе встал, балансируя на одной ноге, потянул за костыль, прислоненный к столу, и вдруг задел ручку. Черную ручку с отделкой под серебро и золото, лежавшую почти на самом краю. Явно подарочную, хотя и не особо дорогую. От его неловкого движения она покатилась, и он быстро прижал ее ладонью. 

— Ты не видел?.. — раздалось вдруг за его спиной.

Хосе обернулся, от неожиданности сделав неловкое движение, из-за которого спину перекрутило болью. И едва удержал себя от того, чтобы не отшатнуться. 

Гильермо, стоя с той стороны кровати, смотрел на него так, как будто он, Хосе, сделал что-то не просто из ряда вон выходящее — недопустимое.   
Наверное, ни один человек никогда не смотрел на него так. Его, Хосе, для Гильермо не существовало, и это давно следовало признать. 

Кажется, он рухнул на кровать. Кажется, Гильермо взял свою ручку и ушел. У Хосе перед глазами стоял туман. Он не понимал даже, были ли это слезы или что-то совсем другое. А может, это был тот самый, холодный, навевающий оцепенение туман, из которого в книжке про Гарри Поттера появлялись высасывающие души дементоры. 

В то утро у него не нашлось сил даже сходить в ванную. Он так и пролежал на кровати до появления Гастона. Он не знал, как протерпеть еще неделю, пока не снимут гипс.

Впрочем, к вечеру решение уйти сейчас, не дожидаясь, стало казаться единственно верным. И нет, вовсе не из-за недовольного взгляда Фабиана, принесшего ужин. Возможно, дома действительно не столь безопасно, и вообще не безопасно, но он не мазохист. Даже для него это — слишком.   
Долежав до темноты, он встал, стараясь не шуметь и довольствуясь светом от соседских окон, вытащил из-под кресла сумку, которую Гильермо принес когда-то с его вещами, и стал сгребать в нее папки, лежавшие на столе. Потом аккуратно снял рубашки и майку со спинки стула, потянулся за плейером, валявшимся на кровати. 

Дверь открылась. Хосе вздрогнул. Он знал, что это Гильермо. Иногда он чувствовал его так, словно это он сам, а не Гильермо, стоял напротив. 

Решимости сразу стало куда меньше. Он вцепился в стол, оглядывая комнату в свете тусклых, рассеянных лучей. На Гильермо не смотрел — тот все равно был слишком далеко, чтобы видеть его четко. Руки дрожали. 

Он хотел, невыносимо хотел уйти. Но мысль о том, что Гильермо сейчас скажет, что это верное решение, враз сделала тело тяжелым и непослушным, словно огромный, наполненный картошкой мешок. Вот дерьмо, еще чуть-чуть — и он, кажется, опять расплачется тут, как девчонка. Хосе отвернулся к окну, положил в сумку нетбук и стал решительно застегивать молнию. 

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Гильермо, подходя к нему. — Я прошу тебя, не надо. 

Хосе покачал головой. 

— С меня довольно, — ответил он. 

— Не надо. — Гильермо обхватил его руками и сжал так сильно, что Хосе тут же вспомнил о ночах в гараже и сломанных ребрах. — Не уходи. Пожалуйста, не уходи. 

— Я не твоя комнатная собачка, чтобы срывать на ней дурное настроение, Гише. Я больше так не могу. 

— Нет, ты не собачка, — ответил Гильермо в самое его ухо. — Ты взрослый, красивый мужчина. 

— Который тебе не нужен…

— Который иногда говорит чушь…

— Чушь?! — с отчаянием воскликнул Хосе. Он оттолкнул Гильермо и в изнеможении рухнул на кровать. — Чушь, говоришь? Так черт возьми, докажи мне это!


	11. Chapter 11

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доказал? — присев на кровать рядом с ним, спокойно спросил Гильермо.

Хосе застонал. Он и сам знал, как глупо это выглядело. Еще бы заставил Гильермо поклясться в вечной любви! Детский сад!

Гильермо встал. Хосе закрыл глаза. Ну и пусть уходит. Гильермо уйдет, и он сразу же уйдет тоже. И никто его не остановит. Ничто. Кровать с другой стороны недовольно заскрипела под тяжестью второго тела, и Хосе почувствовал ложащуюся на него руку. 

— Ну же, мужчина, — сказал Гильермо. — Ты не даешь мне опомниться и слишком многого требуешь, а когда я наконец прихожу к тебе, убегаешь, как подстреленная лань. В чем дело?

Хосе затрясло. Гильермо притянул его к себе и стал гладить по спине, по голове, вжимая лицом в свое плечо.

— Если бы ты знал, как мне все это надоело, Гильермо. Ты же с Франко. Зачем ты приходишь ко мне?

— Шшш. Ну где ты, глупый человек, видел, что я с Франко?

— Ты сам сказал. Три недели назад.

— Я еще много чего другого сказал, нетерпение мое. 

— Но ты ушел! И ты никогда ничего не говоришь определенного! — обвиняющее воскликнул Хосе.

— Так потому что оно и есть такое неопределенное. Разве нет? Разве может быть что-то определенное? Сегодня вот так, а завтра вон Мигель меня убьет, и что тогда?

Я умру, подумал Хосе. Он вжался еще сильнее в плечо Гильермо, вдыхая запах, по которому так сильно скучал. Если Мигель тебя убьет, я посажу его, а потом умру. 

— Не уходи, — прошептал он хрипло. — Хочешь, чтобы я остался, - тогда больше не уходи. 

Гильермо тихонько засмеялся. Он покачивал его в руках, словно баюкал, и касался, касался губами его волос. 

Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, думал Хосе, засыпая под мелодию движений Гильермо и своих собственных мыслей. Люблю.   
\---------------------------------------

Определенности, разумеется, добиться не удалось. Ночевал Гильермо по-прежнему у себя, ссылаясь на Фабиана. Хосе стискивал зубы, молчал, копил отчаяние, Гильермо обнимал его и гладил - и отчаяние таяло, расползалось по углам комнаты и затаивалось там, словно монстры, готовые выползти наружу, как только начнется дождь.

Невыносимо хотелось большего. Черт возьми, да хотя бы одного поцелуя. Просто поцелуя, неужели он просит так много?! Зачем же Гильермо мучает его так? За что все это ему?! 

Через пару дней он научился вполне сносно спускаться вниз. Правая нога, на долю которой выпадала теперь вся нагрузка, тоже начала болеть, но балансировалось на костылях вполне устойчиво.

Внизу было гораздо комфортнее. Не так жарко, как в спальне, и, по крайней мере, - хоть какая-то смена обстановки. Здесь Хосе не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол и из-за косых взглядов Фабиана не переживал тоже. Может быть, оттого, что он очень нравился Валерии, и оттого, что та, несмотря на беременность, решила не бросать учебу и вовсю расспрашивала его, пользуясь близостью к живому практику. Хосе с удовольствием гонял ее по материалу, который она учила к экзамену. С двойным удовольствием — после того, как их за этим застал Гише и улыбался ему после этого целых пять минут. 

Рядом с Валерией, которая часто смеялась, Хосе забывал обо всем, что с ним произошло, и сам тоже начинал смеяться. В один из дней, когда они, сидя внизу, обговаривали очень плохо выученную ею тему и шутили по этому поводу, неожиданно пришел Франко. 

— Я хочу видеть Гильермо, — сказал он, как только Валерия открыла ему дверь. 

— Я не знаю, где он, — ответил Хосе. — Я думал, вы видитесь на факультете. 

Он надеялся, что Франко скажет «нет, не видимся», и боялся, что тот скажет «да, это так».

— Он быстро уходит и больше не ест в столовой, — возразил Франко. Он явно осунулся и так же явно страдал по поводу отсутствия Гише. — Вы вместе, да?

Вопрос застал Хосе врасплох. Он понятия не имел, вместе ли они. 

— Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом у него самого? 

Франко неожиданно засмеялся. 

— Он так же тебя держит, да? Как бычка на веревочке? Ни «да» ни «нет», — с горечью бросил он. — Ладно. Можешь передать ему, что я заходил. 

Он ушел, Хосе откинулся на спинку дивана и только после этого заметил, насколько судорожно сжимал все это время костыль. 

— Я сделаю кофе, — сказала Валерия. 

Она явно жалела его. А он сам? Он сам себя жалел? 

Хосе поднялся наверх и лег на кровать. Он чувствовал невыносимую усталость. И невозможность сделать что-либо. С каждым днем ему все больше хотелось уйти и все труднее было это сделать. 

«Гильермо не дает никакой определенности, — подумал он. — Значит, я должен определиться сам. Нельзя ставить жизнь в зависимость от него». 

Завтра. Завтра его повезут на рентген и, по всей вероятности, снимут гипс. И завтра он либо вернется сюда, либо нет. И, значит, сегодня нужно все решить. Еще раз потребовать чего-то конкретного. Потому что он не хочет участи Франко, потому что, что бы там Гильермо ни думал о неопределенности будущего, ему, Хосе, нужно твердое «да» или «нет». Он — не бычок на веревочке и не станет им никогда.

Когда он проснулся, было еще светло. Гильермо сидел рядом и, наклонившись над ним, пальцами перебирал волосы у его виска. Ветер парусом раздувал штору.

Хосе вздохнул. Он всегда слабел от этого нежного взгляда. От этой не улыбки, но намека на нее.

— К тебе приходил Франко. Спрашивал, есть ли что-то между нами. Но ведь ничего нет! Будет ли? — вырвалось у него.

Гильермо улыбнулся, продолжая играть с колечками его волос.

— Будет. Все будет, — отозвался он. — Как только все… заживет, тогда и будет.

Хосе прижал руку к сорвавшемуся в хаотичный стук, словно сходящий с рельсов поезд, сердцу. 

— Мне завтра должны снять гипс. Пойдем на «Хоббита», а? — спросил он. 

Гильермо продолжал улыбаться:

— А ты?

— Я в порядке.

— Тогда пойдем, — согласился тот. — На «Хоббита» — обязательно пойдем.


	12. Chapter 12

Конечно же, Гильермо его поцеловал. Куда бы он, на самом-то деле, делся? Ведь это не он выбирал Хосе, а Хосе выбрал его давным-давно, еще тогда, когда только начал ждать. И потом, когда валялся в гараже и тянулся охранять, — выбирал тоже. 

Правда, он сам в очередной раз чуть все не испортил. После «Хоббита» пришли домой, было поздно, второй час, и Гильермо собрался к себе, пожелав спокойной ночи. У Хосе болело все. Он раз двадцать за день пожалел, что сняли гипс, и почти непрерывно жалел об этом во время сеанса. Нога срослась совершенно правильно, никаких проблем, сказали врачи, но наступать на нее было невозможно. Подниматься на второй этаж без костылей, забытых в госпитале, оказалось настоящей мукой. Гильермо, конечно, его довел. И даже посидел на кровати, подождал, пока он умоется. А потом, когда Хосе, прыгая на одной ноге, вернулся, - встал, чтобы уйти.

Тут-то Хосе и накрыло. Он остановил Гильермо, с размаху сел на кровать и высказал все, что болталось у него в последние недели на кончике языка. И то, что ему эти качели назад-вперед надоели окончательно, и то, что Гильермо живет прошлым, и то, что Педро не принес ничего хорошего в его жизнь, а, наоборот, разрушил ее. А если и не разрушил, то продолжает разрушать прямо сейчас. Потому что из-за Педро ему какая-то ручка дороже него, живого и любящего его человека. 

Гильермо побелел, встал, отрезал: «Ты говоришь полную чушь» — и ушел, хлопнув дверью своей комнаты так, что на Хосе с потолка посыпалась побелка.

Не прошло и полминуты, как прибежал Фабиан. 

— Как вы задолбали с вашими выяснениями отношений! — воскликнул он. — Хосе, отец не в себе, так хоть ты Валерию пожалей! 

Идти к Гильермо он, видимо, не решился.

Когда Фабиан, от души покрыв их всех матом, ушел и оставил дверь открытой, Хосе еще несколько минут прислушивался, не пойдет ли Гильермо в ванную, потом не выдержал - встал и отправился к нему. Ступать на левую ногу было больно до слез. Перед комнатой Гильермо Хосе замер, не понимая, лучше ли зайти или вернуться, и со страхом думая, что тот мог закрыться на замок и не пустит его. Но дверь отворилась легко.

Гильермо лежал на кушетке, положив руки под голову, смотрел в потолок, и в его глазах тоже стояли слезы. Хосе присел рядом. Гильермо не повернул головы. Хосе хотел прикоснуться к нему, взять за руку, но не решался. Было так страшно, что он будто вообще забыл, как это делается.

— Прости, — покаялся он. — Я схожу с ума, когда ты уходишь от меня. Когда пренебрегаешь мной.

— Я устал от твоей ревности, — отозвался Гильермо, и в его голосе звучала безнадежность. — Твоей или чьей-то еще. Я — не твоя собственность, Хосе. Почему ты ведешь себя со мной так, будто считаешь меня своей собственностью? Почему вам всем так надо, чтобы я был счастливым, если я не хочу им быть? Почему вам не оставить меня в покое? Всем? Вы же добиваете меня.

— Прости, — Хосе решился и на секунду накрыл его руку своей, — ты прав. Я пойду к себе.

Он поднялся, стараясь не застонать. Бедро пульсировало так, будто его пытались проворачивать в мясорубке.

— Если бы не Педро, я бы не был сейчас с тобой, — сказал ему в спину Гильермо. — Ты читал стенограмму суда надо мной, знаешь, как я жил до него. Был бы с каким-нибудь Максимилиано. Я бы никогда не развелся с Аной. Я бы никогда не узнал, что такое полюбить. Это человек, который научил меня, показал мне, что значит любовь. Педро — это сама любовь. — И, помолчав, добавил: — Тебе выбирать, будет ли это стоять между нами.

Хосе вернулся к кушетке. Гильермо сдвинулся, и теперь на краю не оставалось места. Хосе взял Гильермо за руку и погладил пальцами его ладонь. Тот не шевелился.

— Я не знаю, — признался Хосе, покачав головой. — Смогу ли я.

Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и одновременно почему-то сильным. Наверное, потому, что сейчас опять был край, и между ними больше не оставалось неправды, и потому, что теперь уже невозможно было не определиться, «да» или «нет». И потому, что на краю он всегда умел быть сильным.

— Тебе надо лечь, — сказал Гильермо, вставая и обнимая его за плечи. — Обопрись на меня. Пойдем.

А потом они лежали на кровати, обнимались и целовались до самого утра. И Хосе готов был поклясться, что никакой Педро Бегхьо не стоял между ними.  
\----------------------------------

С Мигелем у них не выходило ничего. Пожалуй, это было самое неприятное, когда спустя три недели Хосе вернулся к работе, — видеть его в прокуратуре. При свидетелях он еще кое-как справлялся с собой, но после встречи с Мигелем, оставаясь в кабинете один, никак не мог унять трясущиеся руки. На третий день Гильермо зашел к нему в обед, пощупал лоб, а потом сходил в аптеку и принес успокоительное. Хосе принялся было отказываться, но Гильермо посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что не выпить было нельзя.

Почему-то это помогло, не успокоительное — взгляд Гильермо. В следующий раз его уже не трясло. Гильермо, конечно, был в университете или дома, но Хосе чувствовал, что он здесь, рядом с ним, плечом к плечу. И Хосе сам себе казался сильным. А все происходящее представлялось правильным, как никогда. И то, что они оба остались живы, и то, что теперь по ночам Гильермо не уходил к себе, а спал рядом с ним, — Хосе казалось, что все это было дано ему не просто так, а для чего-то. Для чего-то еще более важного и ценного, чем теперь. И еще — что ему никогда не придется платить за это, потому что он за все уже заплатил.

И когда спустя два месяца Мигель, с которым он столкнулся в туалете, спросил с усмешкой: «Как поживает твой зад, Миллер? Не просит ли еще бутылки?» — Хосе вдруг ответил совершенно спокойно: «Я как раз хотел поблагодарить тебя, Мендоса, за то, что ты свел меня с Гильермо. Без похищения, которое ты мне устроил, мы бы не были вместе». Толкнул дверь плечом и вышел, усмехнувшись напоследок в перекошенное от ярости лицо.

Но именно то, что он знал — не было бы похищения, они все равно были бы вместе, придавало сил.

В тот день он впервые пошел после работы не сразу «домой», а долго стоял на набережной, облокотившись на перила, пил пиво и смотрел в мутную серую воду. Начиналась осень, жара давно прошла, и он наслаждался самой комфортной для него погодой. И вспоминал — день, когда познакомился с Гильермо, и как ему хотелось быть сильным, и как из самого главного не получалось ничего. А потом он сам стал совсем слабым, и это, кажется, и было то, чего он раньше не понимал. Что не обязательно быть сильным, и порой как раз не нужно быть сильным, потому что как иначе будет сильным тот, второй? И что куда важнее, чем вся сила на свете, — уметь взаимодействовать в любви.

И эти мысли наполняли его теплом и любовью, а еще — предчувствием чуда, которое вот-вот должно было случиться. И оно случилось. Хосе обернулся и увидел Гильермо: тот шел по улице с папкой в руках, чтобы сесть в поджидавшее у обочины такси. Хосе окрикнул его. Гильермо обернулся, чуть не выронил папку, потом помахал рукой, подошел к такси, расплатился и пошел через газон.

Хосе смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и Гильермо, кажется, так же смотрел тоже. И потом, подойдя, что-то сказал. Но Хосе не слышал. Он продолжал смотреть, и это было самым важным сейчас. Ловить взгляд этих карих глаз и прятать его внутри. Но, кажется, Гильермо и сам не понимал, что говорит…

Потом они оказались почему-то не дома у Гильермо, а в квартире Хосе.

— Если ты хочешь… — спросил Гильермо еще на пороге, но Хосе покачал головой. Он хотел, чтобы это было именно так, потому что так было бы в первый раз, если бы ничего не случилось.

И он разделся и подставил себя под руки Гильермо, который гладил и целовал сначала его шрамы, а потом повсюду. И развел ноги, потому что хотел Гильермо в себе. И в осторожном проникновении пальцев, в каждом невыносимо медленном толчке ощущал его заботу и бережность. И чувствовал слезы, подступающие к глазам, когда Гильермо, гладя его по лицу, говорил: «Мальчик мой».

Потом, конечно, — час спустя, когда они оба задремали и проснулись от звонка мобильного, — Хосе спросил, случилось бы что-то между ними, если бы похищения не было. И Гильермо, заведя руки за голову, откинувшись на спину и выставив из-под одеяла голый живот, насмешливо фыркнул: «Я не представляю, как бы этого _не_ случилось. У меня такое чувство, что с той встречи в туалете я был на тебя обречен».


	13. Эпилог.

В день, когда Мигелю вынесли приговор, они вдруг решили уехать из города. Нет, конечно, не то чтобы совсем неожиданно — они уже давно поговаривали о том, чтобы отдохнуть. Но то Гише сопротивлялся, дескать, ну и что, что каникулы и дел в конторе почти нет, — он вообще отдыхать не умеет, и прожил как-то пятьдесят лет, и ничего. То на Хосе вдруг наваливалось все сразу — то одного ключевого свидетеля прибьют, то другой испугается и убежит, и разыскивай его потом по всей, отнюдь не маленькой, стране. То Валерия заболела и у ребенка тоже поднялась температура, то Ана чуть опять не ушла в запой после неудачной интрижки с сомнительным кавалером. 

А сегодня вдруг все сошлось, как годами раскладываемый и уже начинающий казаться неодолимым пасьянс. Вышли из здания суда рука об руку, посмотрели друг на друга поверх машины, и Гише сказал: «Поехали», — а Хосе без слов сразу стало понятно, куда.

И так они ехали уже, наверное, седьмой час, остановились только, чтобы прикупить одежды на выходные, да пару раз — чтобы поесть в придорожных кафе. 

За окном начинало темнеть, Гише дремал, а у Хосе щемило и одновременно теплело в груди — тем больше, чем более знакомой становилась местность. Он не видел мать уже второй год, но радовала не только близость встречи. Кто ей рассказал из кузенов, Маттео ли, Леонард… Но это было не так уж важно. Важно было то, что ей было все равно, что Грациани пятьдесят и что он лысый и с вредным характером. Ей это было все равно. Она только спросила его по телефону: «Ты доволен, сынок?» А он тогда смотрел на Гильермо, оторвавшегося от кроссворда, с этими трогательными очками на носу, не понимающего его улыбки, но тоже уже начинающего улыбаться… 

До деревни оставалось километров тридцать, когда он остановил машину и вышел. По обе стороны дороги простирались поля. Слева над ними черной громадой нависали горы. Хосе положил ладонь на крышу и перевел взгляд на дорогу, на горящие ровно и твердо в сгущающейся темноте огни соседского села.

— Как вы можете жить в такой дыре? — выбираясь из машины, проворчал Гильермо. — Наверняка в твоем доме полно насекомых, не говоря уже о том, сколько их во дворе. 

Хосе мельком посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. 

— А я полюбил дождь, — невпопад, переводя взгляд в сторону гор, заметил он.


End file.
